rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagur the Deranged
Dagur the Deranged is chief of the Berserker Tribe and the former sworn enemy of Hiccup. His ultimate goal was to take Toothless for himself, both to be his own personal pet and as vengance against Hiccup for tricking him, and eventually becoming an ally to the team. He does not appear in the original movie, but rather the spinoff TV Show DreamWorks Dragons instead. Shortly after saving Shattermaster from the Dragon Hunters, Dagur ends up becoming a full-time dragon rider. Even when in the fifth season of Race to the Edge he is seen riding the Triple Stryke, Sleuther. Physical Appearance Dagur wears the armor and weaponry of a chief. All green from head to toes, with straps, spikes and leather covering him. Metal covers his shoulders and knees, with his left arm covered up to his wrist, his right arm only sporting straps for maneuverability with his weapons. He is usually seen with a broadsword strapped to his back. He wears a large copper-gate Viking helmet rimmed with spikes, his red braid let out the back, and two crooked horns jutting over a foot above him. He has a hooked nose, green eyes and has three blue-streaks of war-paint across his left eye. His belt buckle is carved with the crest of the Berserker crest, the Skrill. Three years later, after being imprisoned in Alvin's dungeon, Dagur ended up with a shorter crop of hair, a messy bit of a short red beard across his chin with a huge crack-like scar across his right cheek (cutting through his eyebrow) to offset the blue paint on the right. He abandoned his helmet (most likely lost over the years) and wears an ornate tunic with a skrill design across it. Personality The title of "Dagur the Deranged" is actually quite fitting, as he is seen as violent and extremely unstable. At times he performs erratic acts without thought or reason, other than to shed blood and kill. He is especially eager to kill dragons, seeing them as nothing more than targets for his sadistic sense of pleasure. It is shown that while Dagur prides himself as a dragon killer, he has little regard to the sport, having brought his entire armada to assist him on his hunt for Toothless. Aside from being considered certifiably insane, Dagur has an overwhelming sense of pride. As a result, he can be reckless and easily lured into a situation that puts him at a disadvantage. One such example was Hiccup challenging Dagur to a one-on-one battle between them and their dragons, despite Dagur's overwhelming advantage in numbers. Three years rotting away in Alvin's dungeon seems to have eroded whatever sanity he may have had left, leaving him even less predictable and prone to even more mood swings than before. After becoming stranded on an island for months trying to find his sister, Dagur makes a dramatic change in personality. The months of isolation and alone-time have given Dagur much time to muse about his life, and has since changed his ways. He gave up his vendetta against Hiccup and dedicates himself to make it all up to him and all the others that he hurt. He becomes wiser, counseling those around him should he see signs of struggle in them, having experienced such feelings himself. While clearly having his temper and mad quirks, Dagur actively suppresses them and keeps calm despite all of it, laughing off whatever sort of insult or rut he comes across. He also develops impressive patience, giving Hiccup and the other riders all the time they need to trust him. Dagur seems to hold a particular hatred towards his father and predecessor, Oswald the Agreeable. It is implied that Dagur killed him or at least took the position of chief by force, claiming he "lost his taste for blood". He becomes bitter and irritable whenever someone speaks highly of him (which is everyone) and hates it when people "smack their food", claiming that Oswald did this. He seems to possess no actual bonds or consideration with family in general, treating the sudden return of his sister and her violent intentions against him as if it was just another game or an everyday battle, with no actual ill-will against her despite her assassination attempt. His time in isolation eventually changed this dramatically, having spent the rest of his life to search and protect his sister, despite her hatred of him, and is even willing to risk death in order to keep her safe. When they met Dagur again he proved himself that he had changed, let go of his hatred and that he truly puts family before him. Powers and Abilities Dagur is an accomplished fighter and has shown to be able to face Alvin the Treacherous, and agile enough to hold his own, though he isn't above using unfair means in order to win. He's strong enough to pick up Hiccup easily with no sign of struggle and can force a Skrill to use its power by pulling hard enough to attack. He's clever enough to see through Hiccup's plan to have Astrid distract the Berserker guards to leave his invention to catch the Night Fury and knows that dragon root can make dragons go into an uncontrollable rage, using it as part of a bargaining chip for Toothless. In battle, he is not much when it comes to strategy, preferring to just charge forward at his enemy, using the Berserkers' ferocity and sheer brute force. Though very briefly, Dagur showed some signs of being a great dragon rider. His first ride on Toothless was difficult for him at first, although he did improve on the second time. He quickly earned the trust of Shattermaster, who became protective of him, even though they had only been together for one day. He proven to be fast learner according to Fishlegs as he was able to train Shattermaster very fast during the short time they have been together. He was also able to pick up other skills used by the dragon riders during his isolation, like emitting a call to ward off Changewings. He even rode on the Triple Stryker that saved his life. Weapons He is always seen with a broadsword strapped to his back, but has also been seen hunting with a crossbow and carrying a shield with the Beserker crest painted across it (though he prefers full on offense, claiming that he "never felt the need to hide in battle"). Dagur temporarily had control over a wild Skrill, tugging at it with ropes that he would hold onto for it to fire. However, the Skrill had absolutely no loyalty towards him and left him behind after accidentally shocking him into unconsciousness. Role in the Crossover Much like in the show, Dagur serves as a central antagonist to the Big Four, using every tactic in his arsenal to battle his enemies and usurp any force that stands against him. Unlike Alvin however, fanfiction writers like to broaden Dagur's character, maybe even finding love or at least some kind of compromise with the Big Four as a road to redemption or some form of epiphany. Relationships Family Oswald the Agreeable Dagur is shown to have little respect for his father, due to his father's lack of interest in war. He spends most of his time on Berk disrespecting his father. Dagur claimed to have killed his father so people would think that he was tough enough to be chief. Though he admitted to Heather via letter that it wasn't true, and that he had actually disappeared. This could also mean Dagur also faked his hatred for Oswald to make it believable. Upon returning to the Edge, Dagur revealed he had been on a quest to find his father, which he planned to continue with Heather at his side. Heather Heather is actually Dagur's long lost little sister. He first mentioned that he had a sister in "The Night and the Fury", who had a shield like Hiccup's. For unknown reasons, Dagur attacked her village and killed her foster family, thus motivating her revenge. Then in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", he reunited with Heather, who did not know her true connection to Dagur. When he nearly captured her, he told his men he wanted her alive. After Heather learned the truth that Dagur was her brother, he offered her to join him, but she refused. It should be noted that Heather is on his revenge list, though the reason for this is unclear. Much more confusing, he seemed to be very excited with the fact that his sister is working with him and the dragon hunters despite the fact above. And he even hugged her when he thought Heather was trying get him out of trouble with Viggo Grimborn, though she was actually trying to protect the riders who were captured on the hunters' ship they are also boarding. Dagur also defended her when Ryker suspected of her being a traitor. Most spectacularly, he let his sister go free after he was ordered to sentence her to death by Viggo, after her betrayal was discovered. Though at first he was angry and agreed to imprison her in a cage, he finally had a change of heart and sets her and Windshear free, fully conscious that their allegiance is to the dragon riders, who are his mortal enemies. Heather became Dagur's reason to change, and began to search around the archipelago to find her. He even asked for the Riders help in a letter once. Dagur was even willing to become a dragon rider to fulfill his mission. When they met again on Dragon's Edge, Dagur was happy to see Heather, but the feeling was not mutual. Dagur tried to convince her he was trying to change, but she still believed he was working for Viggo. When Dagur found out about their mission, he tried to warn them it was a trap, Heather and the other didn't believe him. The they caught him making his way towards the fleet, Heather tried to stop him, but he managed to subdue Windshear long enough to prove he was telling the truth. He ended up sacrificing himself to destroy Viggo's armada. Before he left, Dagur had written a note for Heather, expecting he would not survive the attack, apologizing to her for what he had done, and that he couldn't risk her life by facing the fleet. He tells about Viggo's dragon auctions, as well as the true fate of their father. Dagur now concludes with him wishing Heather to be safe, proving he had wanted to change and that he really did care about her. Dagur is also very protective over Heather and always wants her safe. Heather eventually embarks on a journey with Dagur to find their father again, finally realizing that Dagur has changed for the better and that he will likely not survive without his sister Allies Pitch Black Jack's sworn enemy, Pitch Black, would see the fear that Dagur imposes, picking at Dagur's insecurities towards his father to manipulate him as part of a plan against the Big Four. Mother Gothel While Dagur is not as inclined to seduction, his obsession with bloodlust and vengeance getting in the way of other "needs", Gothel is smart enough to find other ways of using Dagur to her advantage. Writers like to compare their relationship to that of Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers, with Dagur having much more than knives and some rope at his disposal. Red Death Though Dagur has never encountered the Red Death (or any Seadragonus Gigantus Maximus, for that matter), he is familiar with the tale of Hiccup's battle against the Red Death, and probably has little to no understanding the gravity and power the monstrous dragon holds. Mor'du In many ways, Dagur and Mor'du have much in common. They both have a hubris that led to the destruction of their families and would do everything in their power to destroy their enemies at the risk of their people's own destruction. However, while Mor'du eventually become nothing but a savage animal, Dagur was left with nothing but his own savagery and slave to the non-existent mercy of Alvin the Treacherous. Enemies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup and Dagur have known each other for a long time, usually meeting with their tribes' treaty signing. Dagur often acts like a pesky older brother, using Hiccup as a knife throwing target or trying to drown him. Hiccup describes him as a "lunatic kid" and was not happy to learn he was the new Beserker chief. Dagur confronted Hiccup about the Red Death and trained dragon rumors he heard about, only for Hiccup to deny them. The dragon trainers staged a dragon attack to save Barf and Belch, and the Beserkers retreated. Hiccup later met up with Dagur again on Dragon Island, happy to see Hiccup alive after the "attack" and kept going on about how he faced a Night Fury. Dagur then decides the two of them will hunt down the dragon together. He even starts calling Hiccup "brother," which he finds awkward. Dagur points out he and Hiccup are a lot alike: both are born leaders, sons of chiefs, and have fathers that had to be elimitated; the last one Hiccup quickly disagrees with. When Dagur learns that the truth about Berk's dragons, he feels betrayed and attacks Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup beats Dagur, and he and he others head back to Berk, as they need to be ready when Dagur returns. After being defeated and telling the Beserker armada, Dagur tells them no one is to hurt Hiccup, except him, after he gets his dragon. After losing the symbol of his people, the Skrill, to Hiccup and Toothless, Dagur's pride has taken a very severe hit and this has only made him even more determined to destroy Hiccup and his dragon. Three years later, Dagur still refers to Hiccup as his "brother" in-spite of everything, acting as though he could potentially believe that this could be the case. Jack Frost The odds of Dagur being able to see Jack may depend on the story. As a Viking who worships the Nordic pantheon, Dagur would most likely be able to see Jack Frost because of being familiar with the name of Jokul Frosti (Jack Frost's original Scandinavian name). For whatever reason, Dagur's Modern AU counterparts are commonly made as a sworn enemy to Jack, both possessing bad-boy personals (Jack being a harmless mischief-maker while Dagur is a dangerous punk) clashing on many occasions, leading to a bitter, violent history. Merida DunBroch As one of the more violent tribes of the Archipeligo, DunBroch's history with the Vikings would lead Dagur and his Berserker armada to the Highlands, hungry for war. Merida, intending on fighting back, becomes a prime target and opponent for Dagur. Because of her strong nature and prowess, Dagur may take a liking to her as an opponent, but would be more interested in breaking her spirit first and defeating her as an enemy. Rapunzel Corona Dagur (and most other Vikings for that matter) represent everything that Gothel taught her to fear - ruffians with pointy teeth and nasty, cruel intentions for those ill-prepared for the world. Dagur would not see her as much of a threat considering her innocent and harmless appearance (unless she's using her frying pan). With her fair appearence, Dagur would also find the idea of "claiming" her as his woman appealing as well. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Characters Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Royalty Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Sailors Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Archers Category:Orphans